Who Do You Think You Are?
by JesseLover
Summary: Jess pays another house call to Rory at her dorm with very important news for her. Most of this takes place after Jess comes the first time and before the season finale this season, but the beginning is just in the future. I suck at summaries, just read i
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Who do you think you are?

**Summary**: Jess pays another house call to Rory at her dorm with very important news for her. Most of this takes place after Jess comes the first time and before the season finale this season, but the beginning is just in the future. I suck at summaries, just read it okay? Lit, with LL.

**Author**: Jesselover

**Author's Small Note**: This idea came to me after hearing a ton of different songs. So, many different songs will show up, yet it is technically not a song fiction.

**Disclaimer**: Rory and people aren't mine. People not appearing the show are.

She sat on the small patch of grass in front of him. "How can you leave me, idiot. Who do you think you are, leaving me alone with only my books and family? I can't forgive you ever. I can't live like this…"

Tears were filling up in her big blue eyes. She couldn't be anymore, not with out him. It was there that was the hardest. She couldn't sit like that in front of her previous lover. Wiping tears from her cheek, she stood up and left leaving a grave stone and lonely red rose behind.

The young woman slipped back into her house to be greeted by two hands tugging at her.

"Mommy! Mommy! You home, YAY!"

She could only smile as her eyes traveled down to meet with the brown eyes of the curly brown haired little boy.

"Common let's go get some food."

Two hands grabbed each other as mother and son walked off to the dinner and other members of their loving family.

"Rory, great you're here. Luke's giving me the 'no coffee while you're pregnant" speech again!" called the woman sitting at a table with a seemingly very angry man next to her.

"You've already had four glasses worth! As the father of this baby, I say NO MORE!"

Rory, could only smile as her mother and Luke argued back and forth. This experience seemed to happen so much that the outcome was extremely predicable. Rory's mother, Loralei would bother Luke so much he would eventually have to give in only to pick up the argument five minutes later when another coffee was wanted. Yes, this happened every day.

It didn't take long for Luke to break this time. As soon as Rory and her son were seated he brought more coffee.

"If anything is wrong with that baby, I blame you."

"Mmm, but you had fed me the coffee."

"She right you know," Rory chimed in, "you are the giver of the coffee, so you are mainly to blame."

"Great you're teaming up on me. Just great."

"I'll be on your side grandpa," called the little boy. It was then that everyone started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Jesselover

**Author's Small Note**: This idea came to me after hearing a ton of different songs. So, many different songs will show up, yet it is technically not a song fiction.

**Disclaimer**: Rory and people aren't mine. People not appearing the show are.

**AN2: **Mony19: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Smile1: I thought it was cute too. 

Lora: Yes, he died. You'll find out how soon enough. Remember, this story will take place mainly in the past.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

A few days had passed since Rory had been to his grave, Lorelei and Luke had volunteered to watch her son for the day. Life had been hard for her over this last year, and she really just needed to be alone. She needed to reflect on how she got to the place in her life that she did. Plus, she needed to move on with her life and stop dwelling in the past, except, the only way to escape seemed to be to relive it once more.

In her travels she seemed to have wondered over to the bridge, their bridge. Everything always seemed to happen on that bridge. He had come back to her while she was on the bridge. She sat down and began to remember, starting at the beginning.

* * *

It was the day after Lorelei and Luke's wedding when he first spoke to her. They didn't talk at all at the wedding; Rory had managed to get away when ever he came near.

She wasn't really surprised to see him; he was there for Luke as it was his wedding day. She was just shocked, shocked to see him again, shocked at how fast her heart was beating, and shocked at the fact that she couldn't stop looking at him, yet ran away when he came near.

He defiantly wasn't surprised. He knew what he was going to feel when he saw her. He knew what feelings would arise. He just had to keep them at bay for awhile, until he was able to tell her.

Rory was happily sitting on the edge of the bridge reading a book dangling her feet over the water below when he came up.

"Rory…" he started, afraid to say too much, afraid she'd run again.

"Jess!" she cried, obviously startled. She got up quickly, panning to dart again. She wanted to get away from his stunning brown eyes, but he grabbed her arm as she tried.

"Jess, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Rory…" He looked her straight in the eyes, holding her gaze as he spoke. "I'm moving back," Jess managed t get out all too quickly. He sighed deeply, unable to say what else was on his mind. _This is not the time; she doesn't need to know yet. No, not yet. _He thought to himself.

"You…can't…," she still struggled to get fee, but kept his gaze.

"Luke's moving in with Lorelei, so his apartment is free. He told me I could use it."

"But why…"

He then realized he was still holding her arm and let it drop, also looking away from her eyes. He wouldn't tell her, not yet.

"I just wanted too…"

Rory's heart raced faster and faster as she stepped closer to Jess. As their bodies touched ever so slightly she felt her soul bursting with forgotten passion and love for this poor guy. Without thinking, she reached up and took his face with her hands and kissed him.

It took him a few seconds to figure out what was happening, but when he did he kissed her back with just as much love. However, she soon "came to her senses" and broke away from him running away. As she ran she screamed back to him, "Welcome home!" and then she was gone.

Jess was left alone on the bridge to ponder at what just happened to him. Licking his lips, he could still taste her on him and didn't want to ever loose that. He smiled and walked away to go find someplace else to sit and read the book he had brought with him. Oh, and also to think of some plan to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**: Jesselover

**Author's Small Note**: This idea came to me after hearing a ton of different songs. So, many different songs will show up, yet it is technically not a song fiction.

**Disclaimer**: Rory and people aren't mine. People not appearing the show are.

**AN2: Thank you reviewers.**

Specialness: Glad you like.

camel817: More coming soon.

Lora: Yes, he died. You'll find out how soon enough. Remember, this story will take place mainly in the past.

Smile1: Yea, it will only get more dramatic because that's how I write. Plus, I think in a way it fits.

Live4Jess13: You'll find out…eventually.

Llunalovegood2005: He'll come back in later…but for now I'm going to stay in the past.

Mony19: Updating now.

Mandraco: Thanks!

music4mysoul: Aww, thanks.

chrisy89rocks: Oh yea, there's more, quite a lot more.

On to the story!

* * *

He finally had it, a plan that is. He would tell her when she wasn't with anyone. However, he didn't know how this was going to happen as Rory never left her mother's side. But, he didn't care because Jess had to tell her everything, or at least what had happened. She needed to know from him, before she found out some other way. After all, he really wouldn't be able to explain his small absences the same times everyday, or the annoying beeping that emanated from his back pocket.

Jess had everything planned perfectly, and then Rory walked in the dinner with a blond-haired guy. Jess's mind tried hard to retrieve all his rational thoughts as the two sat at a corner table. For what seemed like eternity Jess gazed at the back her head.

For some reason Rory could feel Jess's eyes on her, so she turned to catch him. He just turned away. She needed to find out what was happening, to him and her.

Speaking to her company Rory said, "I'm going to go grab some coffee, I'll be right back."

The blond boy waived her off, reading the menu trying to find something interesting to eat.

Rory went up to the counter pretending to get something, when all she wanted was Jess. _To talk to Jess, _she had to remind herself, she couldn't have Jess, she had Logan.

_Then what was that kiss all about, and why is he here? He can't be here just for the wedding; he should've left by now. _All these thoughts flew threw Rory's mind as she approached him.

"Hey."

"Hello." Jess pretended not to sound as annoyed as he was; he was good at not showing emotion.

"Look, the other day. We shouldn't have, well I shouldn't have…" Rory babbled even though she didn't know what she was trying to say. "Well, I'm sorry…"

"I'm not."

"Jess, look, I don't know what going on with us. I was surprised or something. Whatever it was, it's gone now. I'm with someone, Jess."

"Him?" Jess looked over at the blond guy.

Rory only nodded. "His name is Logan."

"Well, then you should get back to this Logan of yours." And with that Jess handed her a coffee and proceeded to disappear upstairs.

Rory quickly glanced at the curtain now separating her from Jess and then walked on back to Logan, sipping slowly from her coffee.

He gave her a smile as she sat down across from him. "Ready to order?"

"Yea, yea...I'm good." Rory replied a little dazed from what had just happened with Jess.

Later that night, Rory was alone again. Logan had decided to head back to Yale for one of Finn's parties. Rory had said she was tired and stayed in Stars Hallow. However, now she was bored. Loralei and Luke were away for the week on their honeymoon so she couldn't go bother them.

_I could study. _Rory thought to herself while walking aimlessly. Rory realized that she was at the bridge, their bridge, Rory and Jess's bridge And guess who was already there with a book in one hand and a pen in the other.

He didn't see her or so she thought, so Rory continued strolling up to him and sat down. "Hey."

He didn't reply, he was upset, she could tell. The only thing was he had nothing to be upset about, except that Rory kissed him and was now with someone else. Oh and that he still hadn't told her why he was here, in Stars Hallow.

"Fine is this how it's going to be?"

He got up and started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go! I said I was sorry Jess."

Suddenly Jess turned around and was facing her.

"That's not the point Rory. You kissed me; I thought we were on the same page here, and I found out today that you are with some other guy! This is me versus bagboy all over again, only now he's rich!"

"Jess," she started over to him to closer. He stepped back. "Jess, I know this is Suki's wedding all over again…" Rory could only help but smile at the remembering that event. "Look, I like you a lot, but I don't know if we're such a good idea. Jess you left me."

"Rory it's been years! I've changed, and so have you! We can do this! Just dump money boy and we'll be off."

"I need time Jess, time to think. Don't you understand?"

He was holding her shoulders now as he spoke. "The only thing I understand is that I love you Rory, and you love me too. I know it, I just I know it! I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh Jess…" She was mesmerized by his dark curls and beautiful face. It wasn't long before they were kissing again, only this time he broke away first.

"Jess, why?"

"Rory, I can't…we can't…you're not mine. Not yet." And with that he zipped up his leather jacket and walked away from the love of his life.

* * *

See I updated. :) I have the next chapter written, I just have to type it up, so it won't take that long. Oh, and I gave quite a lot of clues as to Jess's big secret, so hopefully you all know by now. If not, well, you will soon.

-Jesselover


End file.
